The NonDenominational Party
by Ellipsis9
Summary: It's the holidays and the CBI party includes a very interesting gift exchange.


Soft Christmas and holiday music played over the idle chit chat of CBI workers. The building's floor was usually used for case work but tonight it was adorned with tinsel garland and twinkling icicle lights. This was Patrick Jane's first real work office Christmas party. Agent Teresa Lisbon insisted on it being called a "Non-Denominational Celebration."

Wearing a red festive sweater vest and relaxed black slacks, the curly blonde Patrick Jane meandered through the groups of people. He was a regular entertainer as he pulled some slight of hand to amuse everyone as well as himself. Patrick laughed as Agent Cho demanded he do the last card trick again, sure he would figure out the secret this time.

Once the party was in full swing Grace Van Pelt, an industrious rookie agent, stood on a chair to get everyone's attention. As soon as the group was reasonably quiet she spoke.

"I'm excited to start of the Secret Santa gift exchange." Grace paused after an ahem from Lisbon. "Sorry, I meant Secret Non-Denominational gift giver exchange. I hope this will become a tradition to carry through for many years. If everyone is ready with their gifts it'd be a good time to exchange them with your-"

"Excuse me, Agent Van Pelt?" Patrick interrupted. "If it's okay, I'd like to give my gift first, in front of everyone."

She spotted him from her position on the chair and nodded. "Go ahead, who was your gift partner?"

"That would be Rigsby."

Rigsby turned towards Patrick at the sound of his name. "You picked _me _from the hat?"

Patrick nodded and gestured Rigsby to cross the curious crowd. "Yep, take a seat."

The two of them sat in adjacent desk chairs. As the crowd looked on, Patrick pulled a card from his vest pocket and handed it to him.

Rigsby started to tear the envelope open when Patrick stopped him.

"Nuh uh. Not quite yet. Inside the card is my prediction on what present you want. You tell me what that is, then look in the card and see if my guess is correct." He smiled at Rigsby's anxious expression.

"Okay, I want tickets-"

"Hold on. You have to listen to me first. Pay very close attention." Patrick stared into his eyes. "And if the rest of the room could be silent during this that would be wonderful."

A few other late people joined the crowd to watch, peering around each other to get a better look.

Two light taps to Rigsby's shoulder and Patrick started talking. His voice traveled quickly and fluidly. There was a hypnotizing feel to it to his smooth tenor.

"Now let me explain to you how I bike gifts. And this is the best way, to handle bar none holiday shopping. Instead of recycling too tired gifts or getting something big like a BM, or an X Box, I find anything and give them a strong desire for that gift bike creating a positive feeling for it. They just _beam_ excitement, they get all pumped up. The feeling can be so extreme it replaces the memory of what they really want."

Rigsby nodded after another two taps on the shoulder. The crowd of hushed people who gathered waited impatiently for Rigsby or Patrick to speak.

"Now Rigsby, while still holding on to the card I gave you, tell me what you want."

His eyelids flickered and he stated plainly, "I want a BMX bike."

"Good, that's good," Patrick smiled and glanced at his watch. "I think that it will be arriving in…three." He held his middle three fingers and lowered each one separately. "Two, one…"

At that moment the elevator doors opened with a ding. The crowd or onlookers parted, careful not to spill their plastic cups of eggnog. A UPS worker wheeled in a large brown box on a dolly cart. Patrick Jane sprung up to sign for it. Rigsby stayed still in his seat, mildly hypnotized.

Using his car keys, Patrick peeled off the packing tape. Rigsby stood and came forward to help remove the gift. He stuck the unopened envelope into his jacket pocket. The crowd let out gasps of astonishment and applause when a red BMX bike was wheeled out of the box and set in front of them.

Rigsby shook his head in confusion but smiled. "How did you? When did you? I mean…wow. You sure you're not psychic?"

The crowed milled back to socializing or to the food table. Patrick patted him on the shoulder while they both gazed down at the bike. "In a few days, watch the video taping of this party and listen carefully to what I said to you. A few words might stick out to you."

~*~ Three days later~*~

"You're good Patrick." Rigsby said as he entered the building and found Patrick waiting for the elevator. "I watched the tape of the party. You used that word hypnosis stuff to make me think I wanted a BMX bike. I don't know what to think about you playing games with my brain."

The elevator came and they boarded it. Rigsby continued. "Once all that mind stuff wore off I realized I never really wanted a BMX bike. I donated it to the St. Mary's charity auction."

A small smile crept over Patrick's face but he kept watching the doors. "That's good, but I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted."

Now there was some silence as the elevator ascended.

"You're wearing the same coat as the night of the party?" Patrick asked.

Rigsby looked down at the brown cotton wool blend material as they exited the elevator. "Yeah, same one."

"Check the pocket; you forgot to open the card." Patrick said as he led the way to Rigsby's desk.

He pulled out the white envelope and tore it open the rest of the way, tossing the paper shreds onto his desk. He read it out loud. "Rigsby, I know you didn't really want a BMX bike. Here's two tickets to the hockey game Friday night. P.S Good job keeping up the holiday spirit, I'm sure St. Mary's charity auction will make a lot off that bike."

Patrick grinned and walked off. "Happy holidays!"

"Wait. You must have slipped that in my pocket while we were going up! Didn't you? Didn't you?"


End file.
